


Rogue Spies and Trusted Traitors

by Misify



Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, And way too much plot, M/M, Maybe smuttysmut later if you want a sequel, New plot, Not Beta Read, Re-write of the first scene, There is just some banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misify/pseuds/Misify
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lothar? Do you copy? Over." Lothar sighed, just when he thought he take a trip to the pub and get some beer, the static noise of his receiver cracked through the silence. Perks of the job. </p><p>"Lothar, quit the silent act, do you copy? Over." Okay. Duty calls. Clearly.</p><p>Not without sighing a bit too loudly he picked up his receiver. "Lothar here, what is so important at this hour? Over."</p><p>"There is some rogue spy caught on your premises. Thought you might want to know. Over." Well that woke him up. What on earth was a rogue spy doing on his turf? At this very moment? </p><p>Well, seems like that pint has to wait. "Will you keep an eye on them? I will be there as soon as possible. Over." </p><p>"Will do. Over and out"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rogue Spies and Trusted Traitors

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, this is my first fanfic in like two years. But this fandom needs more fics, so I hope you will enjoy it, and if you want, I can write a sequel ;)
> 
> Find me on tumblr:
> 
> lenamisify.tumblr.com

"Lothar? Do you copy? Over." Lothar sighed, just when he thought he take a trip to the pub and get some beer, the static noise of his receiver cracked through the silence. Perks of the job. 

"Lothar, quit the silent act, do you copy? Over." Okay. Duty calls. Clearly.

Not without sighing a bit too loudly he picked up his receiver. "Lothar here, what is so important at this hour? Over."

"There is some rogue spy caught on your premises. Thought you might want to know. Over." Well that woke him up. What on earth was a rogue spy doing on his turf? At this very moment? 

Well, seems like that pint has to wait. "Will you keep an eye on them? I will be there as soon as possible. Over." 

"Will do. Over and out"

\---

Lothar was not his actual name, but everyone in this business has an alias. Although he was less equipped as a spy as he is as a soldier, he still holds a high position as such. His boss, leader of the organisation is also is brother-in-law, so he has to live up to his title. 

He has his own safe house down in the suburb of the city, a spot that was usually heavily guarded, but apparentely not today. How on earth did this so called rogue spy get in? And why?

Well, now is the time to find out.

\---

Outside of his own room, spacious for a safe house, stood two of his lackeys. Clearly guarding the person inside his room. 

"Why on earth are you keeping them in my very own room? You know I have a room that is actually made for this kind of situation?" And this was not the first time his supposedly guards made some stupid decisions.

"Well he doesn't really pose a threat, I guess he just wants to speak to the man in charge." 

"And why would you two think I actually want that?"

"Just… see for yourself." And that's that, see for himself? God… he should consider hiring new guards, some that are qualified for this job.

He opens the door and closes it again, seeing with his own eyes the young man sitting, no, lounging in his desk chair. Well, he guesses that this is what they meant with no threat.

The man jumped up at the sudden sound. "You are the man in charge? I was searching for you!" As he approached him Lothar got a good look at him. Yes he looks young, very young to be a spy gone rogue. But only his eyes deceived him, the body that was filling up his suit was clearly one of a man. But no matter his age, he is not suppose to be here. 

As the kid came closer he grasped him by the wrists and pressed him up on the surface of his desk. His soldier instincts quickly taking over his calm demeanor. 

"What are you doing here? Sneaking around? Gaining intel?" Lothar hissed, no time for games. The boy, no, clearly a man, looked up to him. His body trembling but his eyes still sharp. A smirk slowly forming on his lips. 

"As I tried to explain to your dimwit guards, I have something you should know about. Also, is that a .22 in your pocket? Or are you that pleased to see me?" His voice was lower as expected, the words laced with sarcasm.

"That .22 is loaded and with glee I will put one between your pretty eyes if you don't state your name and your business, I have no time for a rogue spy" 

"Oh you will have time for the info I have for you" The smirk still in place. "If your done staring in my pretty eyes that is. Now will you let go if I tell you my name?" 

Lothar smiled a little at the cockiness. "Now and why would I do that?"

"Well not that I mind being pressed up a desk by you, it is not the most comfortable situation I can imagine us being in" And the man had the nerve to add a wink to his statement. 

Lothar realized that he was still holding him in place with his full body flush to the man underneath him. If he was any younger and less experienced he would blush at this revelation, now he only grinned but not without his heart slightly off beat. He stepped back, still holding this infuriating man by his wrists. 

Khadgar looked down at his wrists still held by the spy in front of him. When he looked up his eyes looked challenging. "Very well, we talk like this. Is slamming someone against a desk your tactic?" 

"Only when they are trespassing, and only when they are prettier than me" Lothar was trying to win the upperhand in this battle of wits, but was clearly loosing.

"Prettier hmm? Can't really agree to that, with eyes that blue. But now, info" 

Lothar couldn't keep the grin of his face. God it has been some time since he had this kind of banter. But he realized that business should come first. "Your name?"

"Oh what's in a name, your name is not your real name, mine isn't as well. But very well, my name is Khadgar."

"Khadgar? What kind of a name is that?

"Oh, and Lothar makes so much sense?" Lothar raised his eyebrow at that, this kid also knew his name? Where on earth did he come from? "Don't insult me just yet, I still have the bloody info I was planning on giving you. You still want it?"

"Well, you are here aren't you? Now, spit it out."

"Well normally I don't spit things out, but because you ask so nicely, I will, for now…" And Lothar counted himself lucky he was still immune to blatant innuendos. 

"I have gained some substantial evidence that your so called 'guardian', or what seem to be your Intelligence Officer, is not really working for one camp. If you catch my drift" Khadgar now looked more serious, less the kid, more the man that was filling up this suit. 

Lothar didn't really know how to respond. This spy, a rogue one that is, had the guts to come to his place and accuse his friend of working for the enemy? "Do you really think it is clever to come to my safe-house and question my advisor?" 

"Clever? No. Necessary? Yes. Besides, safe-house? Really? Your guards are as useful as a bunch of sheep." Oh this man… Lothar wanted to punish him for his nerve, but now when he thought about punishing the image was not entirely unpleasant.

And he went on. "Also, please release my wrists. I liked your earlier tactic better, much more intimidating" Lothar complied, but only because the squirming made him want to do other things.

"My guards also said you are a rogue spy? Care to explain?" The spy was not sure if he wanted to know the answer, afraid he had to explain this to his boss, but he had to know. He couldn't just trust this guy just because there was nothing threatening about him.

Khadgar sighed, clearly something happened which made him resent to tell him. "I guess I should be honest to you, but I am not sure if you want to know the truth, because right now, your housing someone that has no right to be here." 

"I beg your pardon? Someone is after you?" Lothar felt anger boiling up. This man, that has the ability to get under his skin way too quickly, endangered not only him but the whole organization? 

"No, oh god no.." Khadgar pulled Lothar hands in his own, which went quite easy despite the man's defensive stand. "I am not hiding, I am not being searched if that is what you worry about. It is just that… well.. I am no longer a part of the Kirin Tor, so I am not really sure if they appreciate it if they knew I was talking with someone of Azeroth" he sighed. His brown eyes no longer sharp, but a mix of shame and youthfulness blending into a pool of golden-brown. 

Lothar breath out a sigh of relief he was clearly holding back. "You were part of Kirin Tor? I have never heard of one actually leaving? I thought they trained their man from birth?" The young man, stared at their joint hands, ashamed maybe? He looked up again and Lothar was shocked by the honesty those eyes revealed. 

"I was, I was raised by them, fed by them, trained to be the best spy there is. But I never had the chance to live you know. I don't understand why some stay with them forever. I was searching for freedom, and I was granted that freedom, I am still allowed to come back but I'm now no longer certain if I want."

"And why do my guards think you went rogue?" Lothar realized that this man wouldn't just give up his identity that easy, so he didn't understand why this was known to him.

"Oh well, I actually told them I was a rogue spy, to speed up the process. Seems like it worked, considering you are here. I pretty much wanted to be found, for I was not sure what the infamous Lothar looked like. Can't say it isn't a good surprise" Khadgar let go of his hands, and Lothar clenched his, the warmth fading.

"Seems like a dangerous thing to do. But alas, you are here, I am here, and yet I can't just take your word for it. Why would I trust you? You, who comes to my home and accuses my friend of treason?" 

"Well, as I said, I have evidence. Not much but enough to raise suspicion" Khadgar looked hopeful, most likely due to the fact that Lothar was willing to trust him, concerning the fact that he still did not kill him.

"Well, where is it?" 

"Did you ever hear something about the 'орда'?"

Lothar did not, but it seemed like he would soon find out. 

"Clearly not. Well their name is nothing fancy. Basically it is just Russian for Horde. But that is because they are a notorious group formed in Russia of the most well-trained spies. Well, not that notorious as not many know of them."

Lothar sighed. "Will you get on with your story? Where is the evidence hmm?" 

"Yes well, you need to know this first. Right, so, many shady assassinations lead back to their organization, all in the name of the greater good of course. Some even link them to the Kennedy assassination. But this area is not covered by them so they need intel. Which is hard to come by, so of course they need a man who is already in the business. And that is where my evidence all points to. It is likely that your Intel Officer is selling his knowledge to their organization" 

Lothar's eyes widened at this revelation. Really? In these times? Russian spies? 

"Kid.. I think you have seen too many Bond movies. Russian spies? Really?"

"Oh, you think I am joking? How do you explain the sudden death of two of your spies in training? Have you tried to figure that out yet. It is highly likely they found out and got killed in the process."

"Found out what?" Khadgar looked at him like he just asked a really stupid thing but quickly realized that he missed to mention a certain thing. Out of his inner-pocket he grabbed a sleek looking tablet. One of the off-the-grid fancy designed spy things that most folks will never see. He held it in front of his face and Lothar realized that it was encrypted with an iris-scanner. Neat.

When Khadgar found what he was looking for he shoved it in Lothars hands and moved himself so he was standing next to the spy, pointing out. "See, this are photographs taken just a few days ago."

The photographs were of Medivh, his intel officer and good friend, and an exotic looking woman. Her dark hair framed her olive skin. She was gorgeous but she looked wild, ferocious. "I'm sure you don't recognize this woman, she is not suppose to be alive either, her codename is Garona, and she is the next in line to take over leadership of the 'орда'. She is a highly trained killer and got supposedly killed, but apparently not. 

"So Medivh and Garona are together? That is your evidence?" Lothar understood that this was more than suspicious. The main reason why you couldn't trust anyone outside of your own organization. You can't be to certain that your trust will be used against you. 

"I know it sounds feeble, but trust me, she is vicious. I'm not too certain what kind of information she is after but this is not a coincidence." Khadgar was standing close, and as he spoke he looked at Lothar so his warm breath was caressing his cheek. 

Lothar felt goosebumps trailing up his arm. As he turned his head to look at this young spy next too him he couldn't understand why he would trust him but it felt like the most natural thing to do. 

"And what do you want me to do with this info?" Lothar couldn't grasp the idea that his friend was a traitor. 

"Well, I am not sure what you want. You could take him in, of course. My job is done here, isn't it?" 

"Why are you giving me this info?" The spy still didn't understand why he would give away this piece of evidence.

"As a former member of Kirin Tor, we always trusted Azeroth. There is still a good alliance. My boss has worked together with yours, and many before that."

"And why didn't you bring this info to my boss directly?"

"Well it almost sounds as if you are not glad to see me" And Khadgar add a wink to that statement. "I assumed that this was the safer route though, rumors about you have been kind." 

"Oh have they? And what if I wanted to punish you for breaking into my compound?" God, he had to get a little bit sharper with his innuendos, Lothar felt shame crawling up, but it seems like Khadgar didn't mind considering the smirk that was working his way back on his face.

"Punish me? I think you should reward me."

"Oh, you think so? And what would you like as a reward?"

"Well I can think of some things" 

"Oh really?" 

Their faces inches apart, their eyes challenging. The air between them almost filled with electricity. At that moment someone knocked on the door. The moment lost.

The door opened, one of his guards standing in the doorway. "Llane wants to see you, says there is something big going on."

Lothar sighed, again, but of course, duty calls. "I will come, give me a moment." The guard looked between them but complied, closing the door behind him. 

"It seems that my reward will come later."


End file.
